Grez's Spectral Lantern
Basic attacks against monsters deal 75 bonus magic damage and restore 10 health. Gain 30% increased gold from monsters Nearby stealthed enemy traps are revealed. |active = A stealth-detecting mist grants vision in the target area for 5 seconds and reveals enemies that enter it for 3 seconds. 60 second cooldown. (800 Range, 375 AOE estimate). |menu = Attack > Damage Attack > Attack Speed |buy = 1765g (180g) |sell = 706g |code = 3159 }} Grez's Spectral Lantern is a legendary item in League of Legends.Grez's Spectral Lantern item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe |cost = 180 |total = 1765 |t1 = |t2= }} |t2 = |t3 = }} Cost Analysis * 15 attack damage = 540g * 30 Attack Speed = 900g ** Total Gold Value = 1440g * The base stats are %|-325g}} gold efficient. The item can be considered 100% gold efficient or higher with the following(s): ** The Maim passive and/or Trap Detection passive/active has at least a gold value of 325g. ** Acquiring at least 325g from the gold-generating passive. Similar Items }} Trivia * This item is named after the player Grez, who was the first to acquire over 1000 referrals.Official announcement ** Originally Grez the Lizard Lord was named after him but since the remake of Twisted Treeline, the monster is no longer present in-game. Patch history + } + + 180 gold (total cost: 1765 gold) * No longer grants Armor or Life Steal * Maim: Basic attacks against monsters deal 50* bonus magic damage and restore 8* health * gains +30% increased gold from monsters * Trap Detection: Nearby stealthed enemy traps are revealed * Removed from 's recipe (no longer has an upgrade). V4.1: * Combine cost reduced to 250g from 350g. * Total cost reduced to 1350g from 1450g. V3.13: * Combine cost increased to 350g from 150g. * Total cost increased to 1450g from 1250g. * Damage reduced to 15 from 20. * Vision dust duration decreased to 5 seconds from 10. * Lingering reveal reduced to 3 seconds from 6. * Cast range decreased to 800 from 1200. V1.0.0.154: * Attack damage reduced to 20 from 25 * Added to recipe for . V1.0.0.152: * New Recipe: + * Total Gold Cost: 1250 (combine cost: 150) * Armor reduced to 20 from 30. * Passive bonus damage to minions and monsters reduced to 200 from 300. * Now grants 12% Life Steal V1.0.0.150: Added * Recipe: * Cost: 1200 (combine cost: 200) * +25 Attack Damage * +30 Armor * : Your basic attacks against minions and monsters have a 20% chance to deal 300 bonus magic damage. * : A stealth-detecting mist grants vision in the target area for 10 seconds (1 minute cooldown). (1200 Range, 375 AOE estimate). }} References Category:Armor items Category:Attack damage items Category:Legendary items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Items with active abilities Category:True sight items Category:Life steal items cs:Grez's Spectral Lantern de:Grez' Spektrallaterne en:Grez's Spectral Lantern es:Linterna Espectral de Grez fr:Lanterne Spectrale de Grez pl:Widmowa Latarnia Greza zh:Grez's Spectral Lantern